


【宜嘉 h】adolescence

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #恋爱无罪 番外##要怪就怪这该死的青春##初恋才没有伤痛文学#





	【宜嘉 h】adolescence

——和我去A市好不好，只是咱们两人

 

已经是报志愿的时候了，从小在南方长大的王嘉尔也想看看北方，那茶，那戏，那红墙青瓦，那座古老又新潮的城市。

 

他要带的东西不多，只一个段宜恩就装的满满当当的行囊。

 

北方也是酷暑，干燥又暴晒，虫鸣的聒噪，和南方比起来小却有力，这座城市有山有水美景诸多，就像他有段宜恩，一切都恰到好处。

 

高纬度的紫外线更强，有些近视的王嘉尔畏光，眯着眼睛站在树下等他的冰棒，爷爷从盖着棉被的箱子里取出来，还是结结实实地冰晶，拿在手上有些寒意。

 

“喜欢？”段宜恩看着含住棒冰笑着吮的王嘉尔，真想变成棉被抱住他的小冰糕

 

“嗯，是甜的冰块，很好吃”这个朴实无华的老冰棍和他从小到大吃的冰淇淋不同，又透又纯。

 

“那晚上吃老公的”段宜恩伏在他耳边低声说，成功看到王嘉尔羞红的耳朵尖。

 

原来，恋爱就是随时随地的这样喜欢你。

 

他们来之前定过很多心愿，比如在大雪里打滚，登山看染红满山的枫叶，古朴老树的枝干上系又红又长的同心结，在冻得扎实的湖面溜冰......

 

曾读过的书里写着

 

“天空若不是那么晶莹深蓝，玉泉河的水就不会那么清澈翠绿，西山的山腰就不会有那么浓艳的淡紫。设计这个城市的是个巧夺天工的巨匠，造出的这个城市，普天之下，地球之上，没有别的城市可与比拟。既富有人文的精神，又富有崇高华严的气质与家居生活的舒适。”

 

近年他的空气质量下降，可在晴朗的天高云远的夏，还是美的同书里一样。

 

虽然看不成雪滑不了冰，夏天是适合睡觉的光景。

 

段宜恩跟在害羞溜走后面，这样的王嘉尔哪是别人见到的正经又矜持的学生会长模样，会撒娇的，佯装生气的，认真到眼里只有他的，狡黠地用小手段的，谈起感情来深刻又热烈的，浓情蜜意柔波缠绻，只有他一个人能看见。

 

所谓心动，是这样好的一个人对待段宜恩不同，独让他勘破的在那坚强善良外在下的宁静柔软的心。

 

他们都长大了，不再是曾经讨个吻都被骂“臭流氓”的年龄，反倒怀念起在树荫下偷吻他的场景了

 

那是一年一次的防火演练，放在很容易擦枪走火的夏天。

 

空气里由近及远的传着要把人脑壳穿透的警鸣声，男男女女快速地跑动着，即使被规划了路线也跑的七零八落的队伍，笑声要比警鸣声还要更响。

 

王嘉尔作为学生主席跑在最后控制人群，又在操场上清点人数，这些活动段宜恩他们总是懒得参与，毕竟也不常去学校就少了很多危险，他们不如去游戏厅参加防火演习。

 

可就在教导主任训话结束，同学们回班的路上，王嘉尔被段宜恩拉到学校操场前的树下，影影绰绰的走过的人都没发现树后面还站着两个人。

 

“怎么在最后面”段宜恩显然看了全过程，说着捉着王嘉尔的小嘴吻了又吻

 

“唔——”路上还有人走过，王嘉尔吓得想拍开段宜恩的胳膊，却挣扒着被段宜恩搂在怀里，夏季校服薄又透，段宜恩微凉的小臂就好像紧贴在王嘉尔温热的腰间，“快，唔...停下”

 

“你最后被困住，还不是要老公去救你”段宜恩松开了他的小嘴，他下午回来时碰巧赶上这次防火演习，远远的看颇为滑稽，直到他心心念的人在人群的最后面跑出来，才明白有了担忧便全都不一样了。

 

即使只是一次演习，看到王嘉尔的那一刻竟然让他真的觉得置身火海，而他的心肝竟敢跑在最后一个，怎么想都心疼的要命。

 

“我就该跑在最后的”

 

“不许，你必须第一个跑出来”

 

王嘉尔无奈地任由段宜恩抱着他，小脸被闷出一片潮红

 

在他怀里，是他生命的一部分，香的软的却又强硬的，认真负责又聪明的，段宜恩的心尖尖，“那老公跑在你后面”

 

却又像头小兽一样粗暴地咬着他的嘴唇，舌头挤进他的口腔，搅动着卷起舌尖，缠绕到王嘉尔几乎缺氧讨饶的前一刻。

 

对少年而言，有些承诺太浅，有些又太深。就像是说了一万句我爱你都觉得不够，又像是心疼又心软的有危险我在你后面......

 

青春期是无处摆放就肆意挥洒的荷尔蒙。

 

随便黏一黏，就一起滚到床上去了。

 

王嘉尔的腰细又敏感，手掌悬空放在下面一会儿都能刺激地痉挛战粟，更不要提被段宜恩又亲又咬，没蹭几下阴茎就立起顶着段宜恩埋在自己身下的脖颈。

 

双手抓进段宜恩柔软的头发里，想把他拉到一边去，已经被情欲沾染的没有力气的手臂，做出来却更像欲拒还迎“段宜恩......吻我”

 

段宜恩一手压住他漂亮又弥蒙水汽的眼睛，顺着鼻尖一点点吻了下去。太漂亮的眼睛总是让他心动心软。

 

咬着他没生出几根胡须的下巴，空调房里凉凉的身体，这是夏天独属段宜恩的小冰糕，用高山冰雪和仙界珍葩做出来的，贵重到只能慢慢含舔的冰糕。

 

怕黑的王嘉尔双臂环上他的脖子，软软地求饶呢。

 

段宜恩便放开他的眼睛，专注地吻着他的皮肤，那双大眼睛在光线的刺激下带着水珠的睫毛轻颤，像一潭浸溺了就别想逃开的湖，果然不应该放开的。

 

手指扩张地并不顺利，王嘉尔太年轻身体恢复能力太好，今天又玩疯了疲惫地不想控制肌肉，段宜恩急得生了一头的汗。

 

润滑剂挤压发出下流的水声还是让王嘉尔害羞，只是能看到段宜恩的窘迫，也是别样的开心

 

“段宜恩你行不行”

 

“我行不行你最清楚”好不容易进了三根，段宜恩将安全套的包装撕开给自己套上，“是宝贝太紧了，真棒”

 

这夸得让王嘉尔更加害羞，“你在胡说什么”

 

“以后我每天都和宝贝做爱，一天做三次，让下面这个小嘴想合都合不上”慢慢地顶进王嘉尔的身体里，“连套也不用带，反正每天都做也省的清理，用精液把宝贝喂得饱饱的”

 

又握着王嘉尔的脚腕拉到肩上，进的就更深了，“那样宝贝会不会给我生孩子了”

 

王嘉尔被进入疼的倒吸冷气，又被他的话气的咬牙切齿，“臭流氓，啊哈.....”

 

身体却格外诚实——喜欢，喜欢段宜恩

 

除了第一次毫无经验，王嘉尔的小穴都湿湿软软的，箍得段宜恩很舒服，抽起来也不费力，两人做起爱来比一起动手做生物实验还和谐顺利。

 

还记得第一次段宜恩毫无章法，弄得他肿了小一周，被王嘉尔骗得当了两周“小仆人”，端茶递水鞍前马后。后来段宜恩发现，又压着他做了整整三次，累的连手指头都不想动。

 

爱情怎么能是数学题呢，段宜恩最讨厌了！

 

现在也是这样想着，好用力好舒服，喜欢....啊，不，最讨厌段宜恩了！

 

“张嘴呼吸”

 

“啊哈......”

 

段宜恩看着王嘉尔因快感憋红的小脸，虽然他不是个玩窒息性快感的抖S，但王嘉尔这样爽起来连呼吸都忘了的人还是应该多在床上教一教。

 

不是数学题，不是生物题，更不是语文题。爱情就是我爱你，这辈子只和你一起。

 

还是太累了，王嘉尔刚做到兴头就困得睡了过去，又被段宜恩抱着去清洗了身体，好些折腾才回到床上准备休息。

 

“你刚刚是装睡么”段宜恩看到王嘉尔睁开了眼睛，觉得又被这小狐狸骗了

 

“我是真的睡过去了”王嘉尔吐了吐舌头，他也觉得不好意思，“再赔你一次好啦”

 

“哈，明天一次都不能少”段宜恩掐了掐他的脸“你当是做买卖么，还有赔偿机制”

 

王嘉尔摇头，伸手抱着段宜恩又贴紧，夏夜的热气让两人的汗融在一起

 

“因为只喜欢你，一辈子喜欢你”


End file.
